Emma Swan
Emma Swan is the main protagonist of Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void. She débuts in the first episode, "Unseen Intruders". Emma is taken directly from ABC's Once Upon a Time. Personality Emma is a woman who tends to keep her feelings to herself, rarely talking open about them. Due to her role as the savior, she feels a responsibility to help others. Story After the second curse Emma goes to Granny's diner to take her cocoa with cinnamon and talks with Ruby. Soon Hook arrives and an arguement between the two starts regarding Marian, angry Emma handling her cocoa to Hook and departing for the sheriff's office. On her way there she passes by an abandoned construction site she notices a mysterious sculpture in there and investigates it. Unable to do anything to it, she decides to visit Mr. Gold and ask him for help, but he denies. She then went to the convent to consult with Mother Superior, but Astrid whom she met there, said the the head nun went to the library. Finally finding Mother Superior in the library, the two went for the construction site. When they arrive, they notice that the object has gathered quite a crowd who is already restless with its appearance, pondering on various reasons for why it is there. Mother Superior manages to disperse the crowd and most of people leave, except for a pink-haired young woman. When the head nun inquires the girl about her, she reveals few information: Serah Farron and the sculpture is her sister. The three women then go to the sheriff's office where Serah talks about her past. When the outsider mentions that time gates where an unusual things in her world, the group comes to conclusion that someone or something had manipulated the time gate that connected the Enchanted Forest of the past with Serah's world. Then Hook arrives and asks about the situation and Mother Superior explains it. As their conversation goes, Emma reveals she is the savior, surprising Serah. Suddenly, an orange light shines and a mysterious building appears. Serah starts to cry and when asked about it she explains that the structure was the origin of the end of her and her friends peaceful lives. Later Emma meets Chocolina by a chance encounter who is looking for souls. In the evening Emma and Hook come to Serah and they explain Storybrooke to the pink-haired woman. Serah then reveals that a black fog has taken her and others to Storybrooke and Emma theorizes it may be the dark curse. Later she and Hook leave Serah. The next morning Emma goes to the Granny's, buys her cocoa and joins Serah for her breakfast. The pink-haired woman asks the blonde to show her the place where the time gate was. Sceptic about the idea, Emma Serah to Zelena's barn and the two search for something out of the ordinary. Soon, the outsider discovers a cabinet, but unable to open it she enlists the other woman's help. Opening the cabinet reveals a mirror and after a deep look into it, Serah discovers a crystal that she calls "fragment", "time and memory, frozen in crystal". Interacting with the fragment unveiled a recording in it that according to Serah states the origin of humanity in her world. The two theorize that chaos might be the reason why Serah and everything from her world came to Storybrooke. Also during this coversation Serah learns from Emma that Chocolina is also in town. Later, the two women are accompanied by Hook and the three are looking for Chocolina. With no success, they seek help of Robin Hood and his band. At their camp, the trio learns that Sazh and Dajh Katzroys have also arrived to town, but are in comma as their souls are not with them and Chocolina is on the quest to find them. Learning from Little John that Chocolina and Robin Hood went to the Wishing Well to look for souls, Emma, Hook, and Serah also depart there. On their way they happen upon Cie'th who attack them. At the start of battle as Emma charges up her spell to use it against their enemies, she is nearly knocked out but Hook shields her, taking a nasty hit. During the fight Chocolina appears and handles Serah a chocobo-themed sword. The group successfully manages to defeat all the Cie'th, but Hook collapses. Back at the Merry Men's camp they meet Robin and Marian tries to help injured Hook. Emma calls for an ambulance per Marian's suggestion. Later Emma comes to Granny's and talks with Serah. During their conversation Henry Mills arrives and shows the two women two games with images of Serah's sister on their covers: and . He suggests that they should play these in hoping to trigger the lost memories within Serah. As Emma is spending her time in the sheriff's office she ponders on going into the Vestige. Just then Serah comes in and informs her of the progress she and Henry had done in Final Fantasy XIII. Emma then asks Serah about her opinion on checking out the Vestige to which the rose-haired woman is opposed. Suddenly the town is under attack and when they leave the office they notice PSICOM armaments attacking the townsfolk. The two spring into action and defend the people. During the attack Regina teleports in and saves Emma, only to scold the apologetic savior, and the she teleports away. Emma then called for hospital seeing an unconscious Serah. In the hospital she hears a young man searching for Serah. This intrigues Emma since Serah had no other friends here beside her, Hook, and Henry. Soon she found him with in a happy disposition in Serah's room and when asked by Emma he introduced himself as Hope Estheim. Soon after Serah wakes up and she is relieved to see Hope. After being questioned about his memories regarding his arrival to this world, the man regretfully uinforms that he doesn't has any recollection of that. However he considers going into the Vestige and investigate it. Serah is against the idea, but Emma says she will go with him. After the conversation Hope leaves Serah's room intending to find himself a "place to rest and eat" and Emma offers to show him to a place meeting such description. Before they leave the hospital, the woman excuses herself and goes visit Hook to whom she relays the events that had just transpired. On their way to Granny's, Hope suddenly requests her to take him to Claire and Sazh and from the street corner Dajh along with Robin, Marian, and Roland appear. Emma briefly chatted with Robin and Marian and during their conversation noticed some kind of "darkness" in Marian. They then exchanged their farewells and went their separate ways. Coming across the building site and seeing Claire's crystal form Hope comes running before Emma warns him causing him to be blown away from the crystalized woman. Explaining her reasons for putting protective spell on her, the man amusingly remarks about how the two women are similar in so many ways. Hope then finally let Emma take him to Granny's so he could rest before tomorrow as he would start his research then. Emma goes to Granny's and meets up with Hope, the two intending to visit the Vestige. After the meal there, they depart for the otherworldly ruin. Once they arrive they notice the door is closed and ponder about how they can get inside. While Hope suggests that a fal'Cie living there might open it for people it could brand l'Cie, Emma suggests she will use her magic. Skeptical, Hope agrees to her plan seeing a sudden and unstable burst of magic emanating from her. The woman requests the man to cover his ears to which he hesitantly complies. Emma approaches the door and apologizes for investigating the time travel spell and the door opens. When they enter Hope warns her about possible enemy threat, but the woman waves it off. As they climb the structure they come upon a room with floating misplaced staircases and the two part ways in order to search for a further way upward. Eventually they succeed and arrive at the large plaza-like area where Emma accidentally activates a hidden mechanism that turns the area into a labyrinth. Using magic, Emma navigates into the center of the maze where she turns it off at a green pillar, followed with a platform lowering, alowing them further access into the Vestige. Deep in the structure, Emma and Hope argue about who should go into fal'Cie's throne and ultimately agree that they both should go. After they enter the chamber Hope is surprised by the lack of fal'Cie, but also an appearance of a new emblem that he hasn't seen at all. When he asks Emma if she has seen it she denies. The man is desparate for answers, but Emma attempts to calm him down. Just when they are about to leave, they discover the door is sealed. A mysterious woman in priest robes then appears from black smoke and introduces herself as a "disciple of the Radiant God" who will help savior create the perfect world. Emma voices her defiance of being some god's puppet and the mysterious woman attempts to persuade her with magic, but Emma uses her own magic to an extend that the other woman deems the blonde "doomed". The mysterious woman than vanishes in black smoke, allowing Emma and Hope to return back to town. Serah is discharged from the hospital and she calls Emma. They talk about the events at the Vestige and the rose-haired woman informs them of her current situation. When Emma and Hope arrive to the hospital to pick up Serah, the blonde goes to Hook to check on him. She then relays that day's events to him. During their conversation Hook suddenly yells in pain and Emma quickly calls a doctor. When she meets up with Serah and Hope she tells them about Hook's predicament stating that he's "turning into a Cie'th or something". During the four days that have passed since Hook's transformation started, Emma tries visiting the Vestige a few times to see if she could find anything there, but the door are sealed. She also visits Hook several times and during each visit she notices that he started to loose his memories bit by bit. While Emma enjoys a meal with Henry, Serah, and Hope at Granny's, Robin comes in and informs them of a mysterious portal opening at the Toll Bridge. Henry asks to accompany them but Serah sends him to Regina. After that the remaining four go into the forest to check on the portal. After they arrive at the Toll Bridge, a large multi-armed man emerges from it and Serah recognizes him as she has fought him in the Coliseum back during her travels. The man introduces himself as Gilgamesh and attacks the party. Mid-fight he uses one of his swords to transform it into his companion Enkidu to close the gap between the numbers of his and Emma's party. As Emma and her party fight, she manifests a barrier that repels Enkidu's attack, much to everyone's surprise. The blonde then asks Serah to cover her as she calls Mother Superior for backup. Shortly after the head nun manifests in a puff of blue smoke and aids the women. As the battle grows longer Emma asks Mother Superior to cover her and the blonde is able to conjure a warping spell that drags Gilgamesh and Enkidu into it, ending the fight. Mother Superior is curious about Emma's display of magic, and when the blonde suggests that she may have used Chaos the head nun grows even more pensieve. The two women then get Robin, Hope, and Serah into the hospital as they suffered injuries in the fight with Gilgamesh. Hook's progressing Cie'th transformation causes Emma's worry to grow and decides to go to the library where she hopes something regarding Serah's world has manifested there along with her and her friends. Along with Belle they search the library but without positive results she voices her doubts about this research. However Belle declares that she will look through every book in the library alone if she must. Emma wonders if she should take a look at Henry's storybook, but remembers that it is in Regina's possession and Belle says that they should finally come to terms before the other woman irrevocably gives into the darkness. Emma then bid farewell to Belle and decided to go to the sheriff's office and sort out the paperwork that had accumulated over the past few months. Appearances Category:Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void characters